The Unchained Heart
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Natsume is a deity whose main hobby is to do nothing but stare at a mortal girl all day despite the disaproval of the other gods. One day he wishes to give up his immortality for six months but under a condition, if he falls in love with a mortal and beds her... he will remian human permanently. And he finds the girl he's been watching and falls in love at first sight. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm being a bad girl today, I started reading the Iliad and I end up getting inspired for this story. I am way behind on my other stories but this one kept nagging at me so I decide to write it I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice I only owned this story.

Enjoy! :-)

* * *

I looked out from the clouds as I watch my favorite girl go about her day her long brown hair flowed gently and gentle breeze that I have created, I moved the clouds away from the sun so her milky white skin will glow and I personally make sure nobody would ruin her day.

"Natsume."

My thoughts were broken when I heard my very good friend Luka he wasn't happy.

"For the past three years you have been staring at that girl," he crossed his arms and fixed his hair, "you are a deity and you cannot spend all eternity looking at just one girl, besides she is mortal."

I glared at him I did not care there was something about this girl I don't know what I did not know if it was her beauty or that sweet gentle smile she had every single day but I knew I had to have her.

"Go away Luka, I need to think."

He sighed and floated away, he was right I Natsume, the deity of lust and fire did spend a lot of my time staring at this girl who was mortal. I discovered her a few years ago when I was roaming the earth in my cat form, she was crying I remember quite clearly I calmly walked to her in my heart seemed to break she saw me and smiled. A beautiful cat she called me and asked if I was sent by the gods to comfort her in her time of need, I do not believe we had deities who do that but I decide to play along. I walked to her lap and curled into a small ball and let her stroke my back, I had found out from her that her family had died her mother her father and infant brother to a plague that ravaged her town she was the only survivor. She had also said that she was leaving to go live with an aunt in the country and that she was even sadder, I licked her cheek trying to comfort her it seemed to work because she started to laugh she held me close I purred hearing her laugh brought joy to me again. I left soon after and went back to the heavens but I decided that for as long as she lives I will look after her which I have but what Lucas said I cannot keep this up even if I wanted to I knew I can't every day saw her she was aging every day soon she will die and I was not having it.

"Natsume," a low and yet disgusting voice set beside me, it was Sumire, the goddess of beauty, beauty my ass she was the most hideous creature in the entire world, hey just because you're a deity of beauty doesn't mean you are beautiful that's what I thought.

"What do you want?"

"Luka told me that you had been staring at a mortal girl and suggested that I should try seducing you."

She wasn't lying, the great God Almighty wanted us to mate because of our powers but I told him that I was not interested he understood but the other deities did not. Luke was one of them, he wanted me to mate with Sumire and forget about that mortal girl, let's just say the eternal friendship we had was on the rocks.

"Go away ugly," I said summoning the clouds and floated away.

Why can't I be happy for once in my immortality? I wish that I could give it up for six months. God Almighty must've heard my thoughts before long the cloud I was sitting on shifted to where he was. God with a kind man he was everything the Christians down on Earth that he was he was a loving God but they remain fearful of him because they had to fear him because God was mightier than everybody and if you disobey him you would feel his wrath.

"Natsume, you wish to give up your immortality for six days?" He asked me as he sat on his golden throne.

I gulped; I am a God-fearing deity so I have to be truthful.

"Yes father I would like to give up my immortality for six months," I bowed to him.

I looked up and he smiled," well then Natsume, I shall grant your wish remember to not reveal who you really are and the most important thing of all, if you follow up with the mortal and bed her, you will remain a mortal permanently."

I nodded as he disappeared as did the clouds that were holding me I plummeted thousands and thousands of feet to the ground. As I was falling I felt my godlike abilities disappearing my pure white robes evaporated leaving me naked I continue to fall until I landed on a tree branch which broke and I landed in a thud, and hurt. I groaned and sat up rubbing the back of my head I looked to my surroundings and realized I had landed in a forest and then I was standing near a lake.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" A soft and sweet voice echoed from behind me.

I turned my head it was the girl I have been staring at for the past three years, she's even more beautiful in person," yes I think I'm okay."

She smiled and then she blushed her big brown eyes widened as she looked at me I looked at her curiously so what I'm naked nudity was a very natural thing in the heavens but then I remembered then human world sometimes you cannot be naked or you will be in trouble.

"What happened here clothes?" She asked looking away.

I didn't know what to say I can't possibly tell it that I am a deity who decided to give up his immortality for six months and I can't lie God will be angry at me.

"I don't know, I had them but they disappeared," that wasn't a lie it was true.

The girl nodded," okay let me get you some clothes."

She ran off somewhere leaving me behind I surveyed my surroundings the earth was beautiful I love the trees and I looked at the water in the late I then saw my reflection, I had no idea how handsome I was, back in the heavens we had no mirrors so we won't have vanity but I was surprised how handsome I looked I had choppy raven hair, a fine cut jaw and Crimson eyes I noticed how muscular I was I wasn't bulky or anything I was very lean but I had muscles, I then looked down on my penis with just say I could be accomplished lover if I fell in love which may be never. The girl came back with an odd looking fabric in her hands and shoes.

"Here where this, it's just a plain old T-shirt and jeans but it beats walking around naked," she handed me the fabrics and I looked at them, How do you put these on?

She saw my confusion and smiled.

"Let me help you."

She grabbed the white looking fabric and told me to raise my arms up, I was noticeably taller than her, the fabric with soft but the touch of her delicate fingers was even softer, first my hands went through two small holes in my head came out from the one in the middle, she then helped me with the blue one all I had to do was put my legs through two holes and the shoes I just slipped them one. After all of that was done she smiled oh how I love that smile.

"There you look perfect, by the way what's your name?" She asked me she lifted a very delicate eyebrow.

"My name is Natsume," I said calmly it was very emotionless," what might your name be?"

"Mikan."

What a beautiful name.

"Where you from why did you fall?" Her curiosity must be getting the better of her I can't tell her who I am she'll think I'm crazy and I'll get in trouble.

"I don't know," was all I can say.

She looked very upset," well if you don't know where you came from then you are staying with me."

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the forest, God Almighty; I of all people know that you don't usually grant any of our wishes without personal meaning, what do you have planned for me?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this was short but thanks to a certian someone whose dead to me, all my files were deleted and this was all that was left, I'll make more I promise. For those who read and liked "Of anime fans and ninjas" I am no longer uploading it beacause the person who inspired it(Angel) said some pretty nasty things about me and the others on the internet and it left me in depression. If anyone wants to take it in and care for it for the time being, I'll allow it. If I keep losing more frineds I might have to stop writing, my muses are basically my friends and since more and more of them are betraying me, I find it very difficult to write, I think the only friends I have are you my fellow readers and writers, reviews always cheer me up, feel free to give your opinion about what you want in the next chapter.

* * *

Her hand was soft to the touch as we walked out of the forest and into a valley; it had flowers and berries growing without care. It all surrounded a small cottage with a modern taste to it, it was beautiful, I think everything is beautiful. In front of the house was a small round table with a teapot and two small cups, there was a woman with red hair sitting on a chair reading a book.

"Auntie Luna," Mikan called out.

The woman whose name was Luna looked up and looked visibly surprised at the sight of me. We walked to the table and Mikan introduced me, her aunt eyed as if I was something that needed to be exiled.

"So let me get this straight, your name is Natsume and you fell from a tree?" she asked pouring a cup of tea and handing it me.

"Thank you," I said quietly and took a sip, peppermint my favorite," Yes that's true."

"Alright kid, where are your parents?" She asked, very annoyed.

"Heaven," I said quickly, to be honest, I have no memories of my human life before becoming a deity, all I can remember is waking up and seeing God Almighty and Jesus Christ before me but that's all.

Luna's face softened with remorse," Oh poor boy, who cares for you?"

"The Almighty God above," I said bowing my head, crossing myself and kissing my pointer finger.

I looked up and saw both Mikan and Luna look like they were about to cry.

"Auntie, please let's take him in," Mikan tearfully pleaded Luna.

Luna wiped a tear that fell from her green eyes, "I don't know what if he's lying and kills us in our sleep?"

My eye twitched," I'm not a liar, lying is a sin."

She looked a bit convinced," Are you one of those door-to-door religious people?"

I shook my head.

"hmm, I'll take your word for it," she said cautiously," We don't have any spare rooms, is the attic okay?"

I nodded.

"Good, I have to run some errands," She smiled and looked at Mikan," Mikan dear, show him to the attic while I shop for dinner."

Mikan nodded and stood up," Come on Natsume."

I followed like an obedient puppy.

**_End of Natsume's POV_**

The young ones walked in the house when Luna left, the inside was simple the door opened to a small living room, with a small TV sitting on a table and a love seat, they walked right through it. There was a doorway that led into a hallway, that's where they walked to, Natsume looked up for some odd reason and saw what appeared to be a string.

"That's where you open the door to the attic," Mikan said, lifting a hand a pulling the string.

The door opened revealing a ladder that fell with a small thud, Mikan climbed up, Natsume followed. It was a bit dusty there was nothing there but a few boxes that said 'Do not open' written on them and a small mattress in the middle, the only light was a small circular window that was on the roof.

"It's not much but maybe when I get some money, I'll buy you some stuff," She said grabbing a broom and hitting the mattress to get rid of some dust.

"I think it's perfect," the boy said looking around he turned to the girl and smiled, "I think everything I receive is a blessing from God."

Mikan blushed; this was a very mysterious boy," Okay, I'll go to the kitchen and get you some to drink."

She left the room and left Natsume to himself, he sat down on the mattress to make himself comfortable.

"Natsume!" a voice yelled.

Said boy stood up and looked around, the room was silent for a brief second then a bright light emitted illuminating the room. The light revealed a body of a young man with blonde hair and sky blue eyes, it was Ruka.

"Ruka, what do you want?" Natsume asked annoyed.

The blonde crossed his arms," Is it true you gave up your immortality?"

The raven smirked and sat down," yup and I feel good about it."

"What about Sumire?" Ruka asked.

"God forgive me, I could care less about that girl," Natsume said, the words rolling of his tongue.

Ruka's eyes darkened," So how long do you plan on being mortal?"

"None of your business," He spat put.

"Natsume?"

Ruka heard Mikan's and growled," You're staying with that girl?"

"Is that a problem?" Natsume asked.

The blonde deity sighed and faded after saying," Heed my warning, bad things happen to deities who choose mortality."

Natsume rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed and Mikan walked in with a soda. Luna came home later with some take out, after dinner Natsume excused himself to the attic for bed. He kneeled before the bed and said his prayers, something he always did and crawled on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsume."

He groaned and turned to his side.

"Natsume."

"No."

"Natsume please wake up," Mikan said softly, her long brown locks falling past her shoulders and hanging.

Said boy did not respond and groaned yet again.

"Come on, I got some money from Aunt Luna so we can go shopping," she said.

Natsume opened his crimson eyes and got up, rubbing his head, his eyes adjusted to the sudden bright lights and saw what the petite girl was wearing, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a lavender spaghetti strap dress over it, dark blue skinny jeans and converse shoes.

He smiled,"Mikan, what time is it?"

"Noon, I normally wake up around seven but I decided to let you sleep in, "the girl said with a sweet smile," lunch is on the table downstairs, we'll leave in a couple of hours."

He nodded and watched as Mikan stood up and climbed down from the attic hole. Natsume stretched his upper body and crawled from the lumpy yet comfortable mattress and stretched again the t shirt he wearing rode up exposing his well toned stomach, he pushed it down. With sleep still in his eyes he still managed to climb down the ladder and walked to where the scent of food filled his nostrils, the kitchen was small and simple but cozy, a small iron stove that ran on gas, a little sink with brass faucets and a little oven. He walked to a table that was in a corner where a window was. The table had food, steak, mashed potatoes, corn and a pitcher of lemonade, Mikan was sitting at the table eating her lunch.

"Mikan."

She turned her head and smiled, "eat up Natsume; it's going to be a long day."

The boy nodded and sat in a chair next to the girl and said his prayers before gathering some food for him to eat."

"Do you always say your prayers before doing anything?" Mikan asked.

He looked at her," yes, it's my faith after all."

"Mikan smiled and looked out the window," I used to be a religious girl, until the fever hit my town, my parents and my little brother, Youichi, got sick. I prayed at the local church everyday to God to help my parents and brother, they kept getting sicker until I pleaded to God to cure them, a week later they died. I lost my faith that day, I wonder if there is a God out there."

"There is," Natsume said, a little ticked at hearing a doubter," Think about it, what if the fever turned into something even more serious? Most people with horrible fevers end up either deaf or worse. God did answer your prayers; he took them to heaven to end their suffering, even though it left you alone, at least your parents and little brother aren't suffering anymore."

Mikan looked at him smiled, "you're sweet and maybe you're right."

Natsume made a small smile and continued to his meal. After he ate and changed into a dark blue sweater and blue jeans, with sandals, the pair walked out of the house and made a journey from the valley to a small town just over a hill. They walked down the hill and made it, Natsume looked around the town and was amazed at how mortals relied on others to make ends meet, he was also astounded at the little shops and restaurants and what made him happy e=was there was a church nearby.

"There's a clothing shop around the corner of towns square, we'll go there first," Mikan with pep in her voice.

He nodded and followed the girl, as they walked a lot of girls took notice of Natsume and began to follow him.

"OMG he is so cute."

"I don't think he's from around here."

"Maybe he's a model."

"A rich model."

"But look, he's with Mikan, oh man."

"No fair, she always gets cool stuff."

The band of girls, who felt like they were rejected, dispersed and went about their business, except for one girl. Brushing her short jet black bangs from her violet eyes, Hotaru Imai set her sights on the boy and advanced, her platform shoes making a clogging sound on the pebble sidewalk. Natsume noticed her but ignored her; he placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"There's a girl following us," he said, a bit spooked," Do you know her?"

The brunette looked over her shoulder and sighed," that's my former friend, Hotaru."

"Former?"

"We used to be best friends, until she lost her virginity to Mochiage, a person from my school, she's been a bit-"

"Well hello pretty boy," Hotaru said in a very seductive voice," never seen you before."

Natsume, displaying a naïve face, smiled," I'm a friend of Mikans'."

"Why be her friend, I can be your friend, with benefits," Hotaru said, unbuttoning her button down white shirt revealing a lacy pink bra.

"Natsume let's go," Mikan said in a disgusted voice, grabbing his hand and power walking away from here.

"God bless you," the boy said as he was dragged away.

"Natsume please stay away from her," the brunette said calmly," she'll just use you and throw you away when she's done with you."

"Why are you so bitter to her?" he asked," It's not right to judge."

Mikan sighed and let go of his hand," I know but she changed, we used to be so close."

The former deity patted her back and followed her as she began to walk again. They stopped in front of a clothing store and went in, it had a few designer clothes but Natsume was interested in the Sunday clothes. After a few hours of trying on clothes and shoes, they had about three bags of silk shirts and slacks and shoes. They walked to a little restaurant that served Italian food, it was also a bistro.

"Aunt Luna works here so I always come here for dinner whenever she has to work late," she said happily.

The pair walked in and got a table outside, with Luna as their server.

* * *

happy reading ^^


	4. Announcement

Hello my lovely readers Ali here and with some big news. First off I'm starting college a little later than I originally planned some more likely I'll be able to catch up on all the stories I've written when I first started hopefully. My second announcement is, I caught the gravitation bug, and I've been writing well talking like a mad girl little for entire time I got this. Here is a quick summary of what they would look like.

_**Lady and the keyboardist-** _when he first started out Tohma Seguchi was not coldhearted scary businessman everyone knew. In fact he was a bad boy, late-night parties drinking, smoking, doing drugs, and sleeping with different women and men every night and then he met her, a beautiful Kyoto maiden who is raising her little brother from their abusive father.

**_NYC chaos-_**_(a crossover with Naruto but with an AU twist, characters with from friends to lovers are in it)_ Tohma, Mika and Eiri have a secret, every year for six months they travel to New York and help raise the Uchiha twins. to innocent children who have the bodies of teenagers but the minds of children but for some odd reason they behave around Shuichi.

**_A new life- _**ever since Shuichi started in the musical everybody from all over the world have been dying to hear him sing was the most beautiful classic songs ever written. Tohma sees this as a way to Promote the band but are lovable pink haired boyalready has enough trouble with his horn dog of a lover who always gets turned on every time he sings.

well that's all I have to say do nothing more stories that I'm thinking about that I don't think they're good enough and I want watching more animates and thinking about writing something based on them the only time will tell.

thank you for supporting me of all this time and keep reading and reviewing each chapter of any story of mine I will clean this though I will looked at my older stories and update them because I think I'm making some of you guys cried because you want to know what the heck is going on.

JA^^ _  
I __  
new__  
__  
life__  
_


End file.
